


don't die on me

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kasius isn't made for the battlefield, so sinara has to get him out of there





	don't die on me

"Don't die on me." Sinara barely even recognises her own voice, the panic in it foreign."Please."

Her hands are steady enough, at least. Kasius' blood is staining her fingers.

She should've never let him out of her sight. He was supposed to be safe with his generals, until she could get to him.

"I tried to come find you,"Kasius says. He puts his hand atop hers, pulls it back bloody. That he seems only mildly perturbed sets her more on edge."I know I should've stayed put. I got worried. I'm sorry."

Of course he worried, the idiot. It's her job to worry for him, not the other way around.

"I'll forgive you once I've yelled at you." The pressure bandage finally does its job. She might get him to a ship, after all. Her hands shake, now that they're idle. She clenches them into fists."You have to stay alive for that, okay?"

"I'm sorry,"he repeats, then cries out when she helps him to his feet.

There's no time to wait for the painkillers to kick in. She half drags, half carries him as he stumbles over his feet, as her heart stumbles with each frantic beat.

The battle still rages. Most of the fleet is in flames.

She finds a ship that's still functional, gets them off the planet and Kasius stitched up. He is paler than usual but still conscious and talking. He isn't making a lot of sense.

She presses her palm to his forehead. It isn't hot.

"Why are you smiling?"she asks.

He catches her hand as she pulls it away, presses a kiss to her palm."Because you care about me."

She rolls her eyes but doesn't argue.

"Sleep,"she says, and lets him pull her down to join him.


End file.
